


Another Morning (One Of Many)

by donutsweeper



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Schmoop, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just another morning for Annie and Auggie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Morning (One Of Many)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shoshanna Gold (shoshannagold)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoshannagold/gifts).



Grabbing her coffee mug off the table, Annie gulped down the dregs before standing up and starting to go through her day in her head. Groceries. Since the fridge was nearly empty that was definitely something that needed to get done. She could probably place an order from work with a only few clicks of her mouse. They had a standing order and Auggie was good at updating it regularly if they ran out of something that normally wasn't on the list. All she'd have to do was decide if there was anything extra they should get. 

As she pondered that- an extra pint of ice cream sounded good, and maybe some chocolate- she pushed in her chair and gathered the newspaper to shove into the recycle bin; it was second nature now, making sure that everything was put away and back in its place. It had been a steep learning curve for her; she had never considered that while Auggie didn't trip or bump into things at the office or her apartment, that was only because he always used his cane or laser grip to help him navigate. When he was in a place where he felt comfortable he would memorize the layout so he could walk around unaided, and any change to that specific layout could be disastrous. 

The first time he'd tripped and fallen because she'd left a suitcase in the hall had made her feel about a foot tall, even though he refused to let her apologize for it. The second time, when he slammed his shin into the footstool, he only laughed and allowed her to kiss it better. But the third? She was still berating herself over that one. He'd ended up with a concussion and she'd learned her lesson. She'd never left a thing out of place again. 

"Auggie?" she called out loud enough so her voice would carry into the bedroom. "Can you think of anything we need to add to the shopping list before I place an order?"

The muffled reply- he must still be changing she thought- was, "Chocolate! The quarterly reports are due next week and you've never made it through a report season without having a good supply on hand!"

The quarterly reports. Ugh. How could it be already time for those again? Auggie was absolutely correct; she would definitely need chocolate for those. A lot of chocolate. Pulling out her phone, she quickly began typing a note to herself so she'd remember to add a few bars of the good stuff to the list before she sent it in, but paused in the middle of typing. Milk or dark? With nuts or without? What about caramel? Decisions, decisions. 

"By the way, if you're thinking about adding to the usual order," Auggie began as he came up behind her, his arms snaking around her and enveloping her in a hug as she leaned back into the embrace. "You should consider the fact that as far as I know, you demolished your secret stash after that incident with the Bulgarians and the errant carrier pigeon." 

"I remember," she said. It was true that during all the chaos that had gone on then she had snuck the last bar out of the drawer Auggie had dubbed the 'hormonal horrors hideaway,' but there were still the bags of Dove miniatures and Snickers bars (thank you day-after-Halloween fifty percent off sales!) that were hidden under the false-bottomed shelf in the pantry.

"And, if I may add," Auggie whispered as he kissed her neck just under the ear, "That while you're considering the state of the snack collection in this house, don't forget about what you munched on to counter the effect the stress over hosting Thanksgiving this year, or how you reacted when I had to go to New York for that deposition."

Damn it. He was right, both those incidents had completely slipped her mind. So much for her _secret,_ secret stash. But how did he....? He wasn't supposed to know of its existence, let alone know that she raided it when he wasn't there! "There are times, Auggie Anderson, when you are a downright scary man."

"But you love me anyway, right?"

"Are you kidding?" She turned around, wrapping her arms around him, and watched as his face broke into a smile as he responded to her touch and leaned forward, resting his forehead on hers for a second before stepping back and pulling away. "It's one of the reasons why I fell in love with you!" Auggie pouted at that, mock offense written all over his face, and she quickly added, "One of the many, many reasons."

"And just what might some of those other reasons be, hmmm?" he teased, reaching out to her again. He slipped his left hand around her waist, finding the hem of her shirt and sliding under it, running his fingers along the small of her back. 

She laughed and playfully slapped his arms. "No time for that now, Anderson," she said sternly. "The DPD isn't going to run itself and I have a meeting on the Hill at nine that I can't miss."

He sighed and turned away to grab his briefcase and cane off the counter. "Slave driver," he muttered as he headed to the door.

"Did you just mutter something at me, dear?"

"Who, me? No. I would never do such a thing." He paused in the doorway to wait for her. "Don't forget an umbrella, it's going to rain today."

"Will it? The weatherman didn't say anything about that." Even so, she opened the hall closet and dug about until she unearthed one.

"And how often are they right? I can smell it." He tapped his nose. "It smells like it'll rain. The nose knows these things."

"Well, thank you, nose." She dropped a quick kiss on his nose as she walked up and took his arm to lead him to the car. "I hate what the rain does to my hair."

"I know, but I still say that wet hair or no, you are beautiful," Auggie replied, locking the door behind them as they headed out to start their day.


End file.
